


True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Don't Breathe (2016), The Evil Dead (1981 2013)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Other, Smut, Swearing, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Summary: After going through a portal to Michigan to visit Rocky's Uncle Ash, Rocky and Mia go through another portal after they meet Uncle Ash. Who knows what awaits them on the side of that portal?. And what happens next?. You will have to read it find out. (The sequel to Be Obscene's True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead). (Rocky/Mia.) (Selfcest). (There will be twelve chapters).This FanFic is a sequel to True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead.





	1. Chapter 1: A Brand New World: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After going through a portal to Michigan to visit Rocky's Uncle Ash, Rocky and Mia go through another portal after they meet Uncle Ash. Who knows what awaits them on the side of that portal?. And what happens next?. You will have to read it find out. (The sequel to Be Obscene's True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead). (Rocky/Mia.) (Selfcest). (There will be twelve chapters).

AN: Hey, y'all. This FanFic is a direct sequel to Be Obscene's Don't Breath/Evil Dead crossover, True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead. This is also a slight crossover with Ash vs Evil Dead as there will be some characters from the tv series will show up in the following chapters of this brand new FanFic. This FanFic will be about twelve chapters. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I will love and enjoy working on and writing it. I have decided to write and post this very first of this sequel a little bit earlier than I was originally going to. I promise that I will get back to working on and writing my other two FanFic's soon. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandoms: Don't Breath (2016 Movie). Evil Dead (2013 Movie). Ash vs Evil Dead ( 2015 to present tv series).

xxxxxx

FanFic Rating: This FanFic is rated M for smut, swearing, violence, and a lot of gore.

xxxxxx

Characters: Rocky. Mia. Ash. Uncle Ash. Pablo. Kelly. And many other characters will show up and a lot will be referenced and mentioned as well, including some OC's that I have created exclusively for this FanFic series.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Rocky/Mia. Pablo/Kelly. Other pairings may show up in later chapters of this FanFic.

xxxxxx

Setting: The Plot of this sequel picks up right where Be Obscene's True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead, the original FanFic, the first part of this epic crossover event had left off.

xxxxxx

Summary: After going through a portal to Michigan to visit Rocky's Uncle Ash, Rocky and Mia go through another portal after they meet Uncle Ash. Who knows what awaits them on the side of that portal?. And what happens next?. You will have to read it find out. (The sequel to Be Obscene's True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead). (Rocky/Mia.) (Selfcest). (There will be twelve chapters).

xxxxxx

Recap: I'm sure he'll explain everything. He's quite the talker," he laughed. Both girls just stood there giving blank stares, "So are you two together or...because I mean it's totally ok if you are..." a new portal put an end to the awkward exchange. It opened up by the fireplace. "That will be him. You've fought those things before right?"

"Fuck yeah, " answered Mia, "You got a chainsaw I could borrow?"

Ash picked up a chainsaw he had handy, "All gassed up for ya!" He turned over to Rocky, "Sorry we had to cut the reunion short, Rock."

"Thanks! But who is this guy? How are we supposed to know if we can trust him?"

"He just told me you're part of the prophecy. He seems to know about what's going on. He just needs some help."

"So why aren't you coming?" Mia questioned suspiciously.

"Ah...I'm not part of the prophecy. Good luck!"

Mia rolled her eyes and held Rocky's hand, "Are you sure about this?"

"You think I'm going to let you do this alone?"

They both smiled at each other and faced the blank looking pool of black. They took a step and disappeared into it, going on to the other side to face whatever Hell awaited them.

xxxxxx

Rocky and Mia both step through the portal and out on the other side. The portal closes behind them and the two women take in the place that they are in right now. They standing right in front of the same cabin that Rocky's Uncle Ash is living in, except this cabin is a little bit worse for wear. And it seems like they were the only two people around at the moment. Rocky and Mia walk closer to the old run down cabin and as they git closer, that's when they see an Oldsmobile Delta 88 that's parked near the front of the cabin.

The two girls share a glance with each other and they grasp one another's hands tighter. And then they both jump and scream a little when the cabin door bursts open and a guy that looks exactly like Uncle Ash but instead of a right hand, he has a chainsaw, a chainsaw much like the one that Mia herself has where her own lefy hand had used to be. They both stare wide-eyed at the older man. Rocky can't believe it. He looks exactly like her own Uncle Ash.

Mia is just as shocked and confused as Rocky is right now at this very moment. This can't be real. But then again, both her and Rocky have been through really, really crazy and insane shit recently and in the last year or so this shouldn't be anything new to them. 'This is fucking nuts. But my life was sane to begin with. With the whole people being possessed by evil demons trying to kill me shit. Come on, Mia. You can do this. I have Rocky with me now, she and I can do this since we have each other now'., Mia thinks to herself as she looks over Rocky and she blushes slightly. That's when she notices that Rocky is also blushing a little bit as well.

"Uncle Ash?"., Rocky asks him, confused as to what's going on and just exactly where they had ended up. 'This doesn't make any sense. Well, Mia and I look just alike. My doppelganger who I might be in love with. So maybe this guy is my Uncle's doppelganger'., Rocky thinks to herself as she and Mia wait for 'Chainsaw Ash'., to say something. The other Ash smirks at the two women and he pushes the cabin's door and he holds it open for them.

"Come on, you too. It's safer inside this cabin than it is out here. I promise that I'll explain everything. Well, everything that I can explain anyway"., Ash says and the two girls share another look with each other as they walk up the cabin's steps and past Ash into the old beat up cabin. Ash closes and locks the door behind the three of them. 'This is going to be interesting'., Ash thinks to himself as he follows Mia and Rocky into his cabin.

When the three of them walk into the living room, Mia and Rocky notice that they are not alone. There are two other people in the cabin and they are both sitting down on the couch. One is a guy in his late twenties. And the other person is a woman who's also in her twenties. And Ash sits down in a chair near them and he gestures for Rocky and Mia to sit down in a love seat that is right across from Ash and his two friends. And the two women do just as Ash had asked them to do. The other two smile kindly at Mia and Rocky. Ash smiles at them as well. 'i have a lot to explain to them. So fucking much to say and so little time to say it in. Let's get this party started'., Ash thinks to himself as he smirks a little to himself as he starts to gather his thoughts a little before he starts to explain some things.

"Okay. Let me introduce you guys. These are my two friends, Pablo and Kelly. They have been helping me fix this fucking shit that I had actually caused a while back. Let me explain as much as I can"., Ash says once more and he begins to tell Rocky and Mia his own story. And both Pablo and Kelly fill in Ash's story when forgets something. After Pablo and Kelly tell their own story, Rocky and Mia tell the other three people their own stories, leaving out a just few things. Rocky looks over to Ash. Pablo and Kelly share a look with one another before they turn all of their attention back to Ash and to their new friends as well.

"Ash, my Uncle Ash had mentioned some kind prophecy thing that we are all part of apparently?"., Rocky asks him and he waves his left hand in a dismissive way. Rocky stares at him slightly in anger as does Mia. Pablo and Kelly look between them, the two of them scared a little because they are worried if a might happen. Ash stares at her for a second before gets up from his chair and he walks past Rocky and Mia and his friends.

"That can wait until later. I promise that I'll explain everything else in the morning, including the prophecy that I told my doppelganger, your Uncle Ash about, and then he told you about. We all have been through really horrible shit, so let's get some rest and we can all talk some more later when we all have had some sleep under our belts"., Ash says to them and everyone nods their head in agreement with what Ash is telling them. Ash nods to them all and he leads the two women to their bedroom. "Here's your room. My room is just down the hall and just across from my room is Pablo's and Kelly's room. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one long ass fucking day"., He says to them and Rocky and Mia nod back to him as he leaves to go to his own bedroom. Rocky and Mia then walk into what will be their new bedroom for who knows how long.

Rocky quickly finds the light switch and she flips it on, turning the lights one and the bedroom is bathed in a soft light. Mia removes the chainsaw from her arm and she places it by the bed on the floor. Rocky closes the bedroom door behind the two of them and she and Mia then start to strip to their underwear, leaving them in just their bras and panties. They glance over at each other and they blush a rather deep shade of red at seeing each other almost naked.

Rocky gently grabs Mia's right hand and she leads them both to their new bed, which is in the very middle of their new bedroom. Rocky and Mia get on the bed and under the bed covers and they cuddle against each other. Rocky kisses Mia softy right before they fall asleep, waiting for what the coming days will bring them. But they know that they can take what life throws at them.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Yes, I'm writing the sequel to Be Obscene's True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead and I really hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I will working on and writing it. I apologize for the shortness of this first chapter. I will get back to working on and writing my other two FanFic's before I write the second chapter of this FanFic, but I will try to update all three FanFic's as often as can. This FanFic will be about twelve chapters long and every chapter will be about 2k to 4k words long, other than this first short chapter. There will be a flashback later on in this FanFic that will pick up right where Evil Dead (2013) had left off of, which is just a year before Mia and Rocky first meet each other.

And as I have just said before, I'll try to update and post, Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore), and True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too weekly or as often as I can. I promise that the next chapter, chapter two, will be way longer than this first chapter was, and it will be somewhere along 2k words long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey. y'all. There a few other things that I have to tell all of y'all right now: Since I'm writing three different FanFic at the moment, I won't be working on anything else for a while, including any FanFic request that I have been asked to write as will take me a while to finish writing all three of my current FanFic's: Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore), and True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. There's another thing that I want to say to all of my readers: I'm very grateful for all of y'all. And to Be Obscene: Thank you for being my friend and for letting me write this sequel to your awesome FanFic. I can't wait to write more of this awesome FanFic. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans Are Revealed: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter two. I have decided to write and post this second chapter earlier than I was actually originally going to. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This chapter will have some gore scenes and I only hope that I have written well enough, the same goes for the action scenes that will also be in this chapter, simply because I haven't that many of them in any of my FanFic's, but I'll try my best to make them really good and none of y'all will be disappointed in the least. The smut that will be in this entire FanFic will be the most explicit smut that I have ever written in any of my FanFic's up to now. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Ash, my Uncle Ash had mentioned some kind prophecy thing that we are all part of apparently?"., Rocky asks him and he waves his left hand in a dismissive way. Rocky stares at him slightly in anger as does Mia. Pablo and Kelly look between them, the two of them scared a little because they are worried if a might happen. Ash stares at her for a second before gets up from his chair and he walks past Rocky and Mia and his friends.

"That can wait until later. I promise that I'll explain everything else in the morning, including the prophecy that I told my doppelganger, your Uncle Ash about, and then he told you about. We all have been through really horrible shit, so let's get some rest and we can all talk some more later when we all have had some sleep under our belts"., Ash says to them and everyone nods their head in agreement with what Ash is telling them. Ash nods to them all and he leads the two women to their bedroom. "Here's your room. My room is just down the hall and just across from my room is Pablo's and Kelly's room. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one long ass fucking day"., He says to them and Rocky and Mia nod back to him as he leaves to go to his own bedroom. Rocky and Mia then walk into what will be their new bedroom for who knows how long.

Rocky quickly finds the light switch and she flips it on, turning the lights one and the bedroom is bathed in a soft light. Mia removes the chainsaw from her arm and she places it by the bed on the floor. Rocky closes the bedroom door behind the two of them and she and Mia then start to strip to their underwear, leaving them in just their bras and panties. They glance over at each other and they blush a rather deep shade of red at seeing each other almost naked.

Rocky gently grabs Mia's right hand and she leads them both to their new bed, which is in the very middle of their new bedroom. Rocky and Mia get on the bed and under the bed covers and they cuddle against each other. Rocky kisses Mia softy right before they fall asleep, waiting for what the coming days will bring them. But they know that they can take what life throws at them.

xxxxxx

Mia wakes up early the next morning and with her and Rocky's legs tangled up together and with their arms wrapped around one another. Mia looks down and she sees that Rocky has her face buried in Mia's neck and that's when Mia blushes a rather dark shade of red that she hasn't blushed in years. Rocky stirs awake and she lifts her head up from where it was just laying half on the pillow and half on Mia's neck.

Her eyes flutter open and when she sees Mia gazing softly up at her, her cheeks flush bright pink. Mia giggles a little and Rocky can't help but chuckle at how adorable Mia is when she first wakes up in the morning. And she loves how happy and peaceful that Mia looks when she sleeps. It's the most beautiful sight that she has ever seen in her entire life. 'Goddamn, Mia is so fucking beautiful. I can really get used to going to sleep and waking up next to her'., Rocky thinks to herself in that very moment.

"You know Mia, I could get used to this. Going to bed with you and waking up in the morning with you. This is perfect, Mia"., Rocky says and it's Mia turn to blush bright pink and Rocky chuckles softly before she leans down and she kisses her, causing Mia let out a small and soft moan at the action.

Mia kisses her back for just a couple of minutes before she pulls away from Rocky's very soft and very kissable lips, causing Rocky to pout a little and Mia giggles softly at the sight of Rocky being so damn cute. 'Oh Rocky, you're just so damn beautiful and amazing. I can so get used to having her in my life like this'., Mia thinks to herself. Mia then places her right hand on Rocky's face and she pulls her in for a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. She pulls away from Rocky's kiss-swollen lips and hair that is just slightly messed up and she knows that she probably looks exactly the same.

"Rocky, I feel the exact same way that you do. I know that I can stay in this bed with you for the rest of our lives, but we have to get up soon though. Ash said that all of us will have a very busy day today"., Mia says and even though, they both want to stay in bed today, they do have to get up soon. Rocky nods her head in agreement and the two women pull away from each other and they both get up and off of the bed to get ready for the day. The two women quickly find a small bathroom and they share the shower to save on water. And after their quick shower, they change into some clean clothes that were on top of the bathroom counter. Rocky and Mia leave both their bedroom and bathroom and they walk to the living room.

And when they get into the living room, they see that Ash, Pablo, Kelly and even Uncle Ash are sitting down in the living room. Rocky's eyes widen when she sees her Uncle. She runs over to him and she hugs him and he returns the hug. They stay that way for several minutes before they both pull away. Rocky and Mia then both sit down on the couch as they wait for someone to talk.

"Uncle Ash?. I thought that you said that you weren't part of this whole prophecy thing?"., Rocky asks him and the two Ash's smirk at each before they turn back to face everybody else in the living room. And both Rocky and Mia are two of the most confused people in the world right now. But they aren't the only two people that are confused, Pablo, Kelly and Uncle Ash are also really fucking confused by everything that Ash had just told them.

"Well, you see Rocky, Mia. The original prophecy is called The Hero From The Sky, but after having the Necronomicon translated by a friend of ours, another prophecy was found and this prophecy is called The Ash's Who Save The Dimensions. These Ash's include me, Uncle Ash, and you Mia. The prophecy says that in order to save the three different dimensions, the Ash from their original dimension has to read the exact same passage from the exact same page from the Necronomicon that's in that specific dimension"., Ash tells them and everybody blinks their eyes in confusion. Mia looks directly into Ash's eyes.

"Ash, so what you're saying is that in order to save the three different dimensions that I have to be in my own dimension while you and Uncle Ash do the same and we also have to read the exact same passage from the exact same page in that dimension's Necronomicon at the exact same time?"., Mia asks Ash and he nods. She rubs her right hand over her face in tiredness. "But that's nearly impossible. That means that we need the Necronomicon from our specific dimension, not to mention that we need to know the exact time so that we can all start to read and then finish reading it at the exact same time?. Is that pretty much it?"., Mia asks Ash once more and Ash nods to her again.

"Mia, I have a motto that works for pretty much every situation and that is: Shoot first and ask questions never. And it works pretty much most of the time"., Ash explains to everyone else in the living room. Mia looks at like he has lost his mind. He gives her a small smirk.

"Really?"., Both Mia and Rocky ask Ash at the same time and he nods. And everyone in the living room is quiet for several long moments before an idea strikes Mia. She turns to face Ash once more. "Wait, does that mean that you have the Necronomicon from your dimension?. What about the Necronomicon's from both mine and Uncle Ash's dimension's?"., Mia asks Ash and Ash nods to her once more.

"Yep. We do. And we were having trouble finding the Necronomicon's from both your and Uncle Ash's dimensions. But that was until you just joined up with us last night and now we have the chance to finally end this shit once and for all. And I know what you're going to ask me next. Do I know where the last two Necronomicon's are and can we get to them in time to save all three dimensions?. Yes and yes. I do know where they're at and I do think that we can do all of this in time. But here's the bad thing that could fuck everything and kill us all and that is that we only have a year to do this before the bad guy that's behind all of this shit tries to destroy, well everything. But we have something that he doesn't and that is you three: Mia, Rocky, and Uncle Ash. Now, my Necronomicon has the passage that will send both you, Mia, Rocky and Uncle Ash back to your dimensions and then we can save everyone and everything, but first, we need to track down the remaining two Necronomicon's. Okay?'., Ash explains to everyone else that is in the living room and they all nod in complete understanding.

Ash gets up and off of his chair and he walks to the front door of the cabin. He looks back to his friends and he smirks at the group of people. "Come on, people. We have three dimensions to save and only one year to do it in. Let's get to it"., Ash says to them and that's when Pablo, Kelly, Uncle Ash, Mia, and Rocky get up and off where they were all just sitting down and they all leave the living room to gather their weapons and some of their belongings. And then all six of them leave the cabin to go save their three dimensions.

When they leave the cabin, there are two vehicles that are parked right in front of the cabin: Ash's Oldsmobile Delta 88 which Ash, Pablo and Kelly get into, while Uncle Ash, Mia, and Rocky get into Uncle Ash's 1967 Chevy Impala. And once all six of the heroes are inside of their chosen vehicles, Ash and Uncle Ash start their cars and they leave drive away from the cabin to go find some clues that would lead them to the second Necronomicon and they would be one step closer to saving the three separate dimensions.

xxx-Somewhere In Detroit Michigan (In Rocky And Uncle Ash's Dimension)-xxx

Norman Nordstrom a man who was blinded in a blast during the Gulf War. And ever since that Rocky girl had nearly killed him and all wanted is to get even with her, but he had no way of finding her. Well, that was until today. He's sitting in his living room when he hears someone knocking on his front door. He grabs his cane as he gets up and out of his chair and he walks towards his front door. He places his hand on the doorknob and then he twists the doorknob and he pulls the door open. And the minute that he does open the door, he feels a presence that is pure evil. The evil presence smirks at the Blind Man standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Norman Nordstrom. There's something that we need to discuss that just might interest you into joining my cause for the end"., The evil presence says and Norman is instantly intrigued, but he is naturally cautious of whoever this evil man is. It doesn't take him very long to make his choice. 'Whoever or whatever this thing is, might be able to help me find that Rocky girl and help get vengeance on her and whoever that she is with right now'., Norman thinks to himself.

"I'm listening"., Norman says and the Evil Presence smirks as Norman lets him into his house so that they can discuss things. 'That was just way too easy. And now onto the next part of my master plan'., The Evil Presence thinks to himself as he and The Blind Man talk. Things are about to get very, very interesting from now on. And it's going to be a very interesting time for our heroes.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there's the end of the second chapter. I hope that all of y'all have very much loved and enjoyed reading it. I had so much fucking fun working on and writing it. I promise that I will update my other two FanFic's: Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) very soon, like sometime next week or the week after that. If any of y'all have ideas for future chapters, please let me know in either PM's or reviews. I apologize for the shortness of this second chapter. I promise that the next chapter, chapter three, will be longer than this chapter was and it will feature a lot of different things that will be really fucking awesome. I will write and post the third chapter sometime next week. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, this is something that I want to tell all of y'all real quick: The next chapter, chapter three, will be longer than this second chapter was and it will be somewhere around 4k to 5k words long. There will be some gore in the next chapter and y'all will not be disappointed in the least. And that's pretty much all that I wanted to tell all of y'all at this very moment. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Makes A Deal: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all and welcome back to True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. This is the third chapter and I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This third chapter is really, really fucking good. And I have decided to post this chapter way earlier than I was originally going to, so here it is and it's fucking awesome. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: When they leave the cabin, there are two vehicles that are parked right in front of the cabin: Ash's Oldsmobile Delta 88 which Ash, Pablo and Kelly get into, while Uncle Ash, Mia, and Rocky get into Uncle Ash's 1967 Chevy Impala. And once all six of the heroes are inside of their chosen vehicles, Ash and Uncle Ash start their cars and they leave drive away from the cabin to go find some clues that would lead them to the second Necronomicon and they would be one step closer to saving the three separate dimensions.

xxx-Somewhere In Detroit Michigan (In Rocky And Uncle Ash's Dimension)-xxx

Norman Nordstrom a man who was blinded in a blast during the Gulf War. And ever since that Rocky girl had nearly killed him and all wanted is to get even with her, but he had no way of finding her. Well, that was until today. He's sitting in his living room when he hears someone knocking on his front door. He grabs his cane as he gets up and out of his chair and he walks towards his front door. He places his hand on the doorknob and then he twists the doorknob and he pulls the door open. And the minute that he does open the door, he feels a presence that is pure evil. The evil presence smirks at the Blind Man standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Norman Nordstrom. There's something that we need to discuss that just might interest you into joining my cause for the end"., The evil presence says and Norman is instantly intrigued, but he is naturally cautious of whoever this evil man is. It doesn't take him very long to make his choice. 'Whoever or whatever this thing is, might be able to help me find that Rocky girl and help get vengeance on her and whoever that she is with right now'., Norman thinks to himself.

"I'm listening"., Norman says and the Evil Presence smirks as Norman lets him into his house so that they can discuss things. 'That was just way too easy. And now onto the next part of my master plan'., The Evil Presence thinks to himself as he and The Blind Man talk. Things are about to get very, very interesting from now on. And it's going to be a very interesting time for our heroes.

xxxxxx

xxx-Somewhere In Detroit Michigan (In Rocky And Uncle Ash's Dimension)-xxx

xxxxxx

Even though he's blind, Norman can literally feel the pure evil roll off of the demon that had just entered his home. He knew that from the very moment that he had met the demon that he had made a very, very, big mistake. He knew that, but he has no choice but to listen to this demon. The Evil Presence follows Norman into his house and Norman sits back down in his chair while the demon sits down on the couch that's not too far away from Norman. The demon moves his long black cloak slightly aside from his arms and upper torso and what could be seen of his body is made of sinewy muscle and his skin looks like some kind of black tar-like substance, but it doesn't stick to anything like actual tar would, just the opposite actually. He turns his body to fully face the man that soon be a very valuable pawn in his plan. 'This is going to be so easy. Humans are so easy to manipulate'., The demon thinks to himself.

"Norman, the reason why I'm here is that I need your help with something that only you can help me with. And it's something that I have been planning to do for thousands of years and you are the only human being that can help me achieve my goals. As you have probably sensed by now, it's that I'm not even remotely human. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Norman. I'm a demon from the deepest and darkest pits of hell itself. And the reason that I had managed to escape is because of a human named Mia, who's an exact doppelganger of the girl that had nearly killed well over a year ago. You see, I'm not even from this dimension, and the human, Mia, she isn't either. Actually, she and I are from the same dimension except I'm from hell and well, she's not. She can lead us to Rocky and the rest of their friends. There's way more that I have to explain to you first before we can work together, but in order to do that, we will have to make a deal, a pact in other words that can't be broken. What do you say Norman, do you want to make hell on Earth a reality?"., The demon says and he waits to hear what the human will say now.

Norman's jaw drops a little in both shock and surprise at the words that the demon had just said to him. What he was just told is a hell of a lot to take in all at once, so he needs to process all of this new information rather quickly. He takes a deep breath and then he exhales it slowly to help gather his wits before replies to the demon that is sitting down on his couch not that far away from him. 'If what he had just told me is true, it's a whole lot of crazy shit to take in all at once'., Norman thinks to himself.

"You're completely right that I have already sensed that you are not human. I can feel your evil all the way over here from the couch. If you can really help me track down that Rocky girl, then yes, we do have a deal"., Norman says and he reaches out his right hands towards the demon and the demon let's a rather evil and sinister grin spread across his inhuman face. He then reaches his left hand into his cloak and he pulls out an athame dagger, but it's no ordinary athame dagger. This athame dagger is curved at the end of the blade and the hilt of the dagger is made of human bone. He places the dagger on the flesh of his right hand and he drags the blade across it, causing a deep cut and blood so black that it looks like sludge.

He then grabs Norman's left hand and he cuts his hand just like he did to his own hand. He then puts the dagger back into his cloak and he gives Norman a handshake using their hands which he had just cut. And as he does so, he starts chanting in a language that Norman doesn't recognize and that's when the lights in the old blind man's house start to flicker on and off, and the ground beneath their feet to shake and squirm. And for the first time since the gulf war had ended, Norman is scared for his life. But then the lights stop flickering and the ground stops it's shaking and squirming. He breathes a sigh of quiet relief when it's finally over and the demon releases his left hand. The evil presence knows that he has to leave now if he wants his plan to succeed like he wants it too. 'This is going exactly like I have planned it to. Now, it's getting interesting'., The demon thinks to himself as he gets ready to leave Norman's home. He makes it as far as right in front of the door when he's stopped by the sound of Norman's voice, which is laced with both fear and reverence for the very old and very terrifying demon.

"What's your name?. What do I call you?'., Norman asks him curiously and the demon smirks evilly to himself before he turns his head to look directly at the blind man. Norman hasn't been this scared in decades, not since the gulf war anyway. And when his daughter had been killed by a drunk driver. The demon pulls the front door open, but before he leaves the old house, he tells Norman his true name.

"My name is Zephyer. I'm the only demon in existence that even Lucifer himself is scared of and he will not even look at me because of how inferior he is to me. I'm also known as the demon of fate and destruction"., The demon now revealed as Zephyer walks out of Norman's house and he vanishes to travel to his next destination. The slams shut behind Zephyer and Norman collapses back down into his seat and then he passes out from pure exhaustion that the encounter with Zephyer had just put him through and he stays like that, passed out in his chair for the rest of the night.

xxx-Las Vegas, Nevada (In Ash's Dimension)-xxx

It's been nearly two days since Rocky, Mia and the rest of the heroes had left Michigan and now they had just made into Las Vegas, Nevada. Everyone is exhausted from their trip and they can all use a good hot shower, a hot meal, and a bed to sleep on. Ash, who has both Pablo and Kelly riding with him in his delta pull into a pretty decent looking Motel's parking lot, Uncle Ash, who's driving his 1967 Chevy Impala with both Rocky and Mia riding with him, follow Ash into the Motel's parking lot and Uncle Ash parks his car right next to Ash's delta.

And then both men kill their engines and they exit their cars to get some rooms for the night and that's when Pablo and Kelly get out of the car to get their bags from the trunk. Ash walks over to Uncle Ash and they have a quick talk and then before he follows Ash into the Motel's main area, he walks to the side doors of his car and he looks into the window and what he sees makes him smile softly. He sees that both Mia and Rocky are asleep in each other's arms. He uses his knuckles to knock softly on the window, which wakes up both Rocky and Mia. Their eyes open slowly and when they notice that they were just asleep in one another's arms, they blush deeply and they exit the car. They look over to Uncle Ash and the two women smile softly at him.

"Hey, you two should get your bags. We're going to stay here for a few days or however long that we are going to be here in Las Vegas"., He tells them and Rocky and Mia share a curious look with each other and they turn back to give Uncle Ash the same curious look.

"Las Vegas?. What the hell are we doing in Las Vegas for?"., Rocky asks him and the older man chuckles softly as he rubs his neck sheepishly. 'I have always wanted to go to Las Vegas'., Both Rocky and Mia think to themselves at the exact same time. 'Oh boy. This is going to be fun'., Uncle Ash thinks sarcastically to himself.

"Well, girls. Here's the long and short of it: Ash and his friends, Pablo and Kelly, had recently gotten wind of a demon causing a giant shitstorm of trouble here in Vegas because we think that the demon is after this dimension's Necronomicon is actually somewhere here in Vegas. We just have no idea where either the demon or the Necronomicon is for that matter. But we should save all of the talking for the morning when we all have had plenty of both sleep and food. I'm going to go check us in, while you two grab your bags. Everyone is getting their own rooms, okay?. Ash and I will share a room, Kelly and Pablo are sharing a room and you two are sharing a room"., He says to them and he leaves them alone to grab their bags while he goes to check them into their Motel rooms.

Rocky and Mia walk over to the back of the Impala and Rocky pops the trunk and she grabs both of their bags, handing Mia's bag to her before she closes the trunk back up and they both wait for Uncle Ash to come back to them with their Motel room keys. The two women don't wait for very long because it's only ten minutes later when Uncle Ash walks out of the Motel's front office over to them. He hands Rocky, her and Mia's Motel room key and then he grabs his bag from his car. And after that, the three of them walk to their Motel rooms. Ash and Uncle Ash, Pablo and Kelly, and finally, Rocky and Mia.

Rocky uses the Motel room key and she opens the door. She pulls it open and she leads the two of them inside of the room. Rocky then closes and locks the door behind them and she walks over to the bed that's in the middle of the Motel room. She places her bag on the bed and she opens it up, pulling out clean night clothes and her toiletries out of her bag. She looks over to Mia who has walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of the bed and she smiles softly at her. She walks over to her and she places her free hand on the back of her neck. She leans down and she kisses her softly, which Mia returns just as softly. They both pull away with loving smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to take a shower okay, Mia?"., Rocky asks her and Mia nods her head in consent. Rocky nods her head back to her and then she walks to the bathroom and she walks inside. She closes the door behind her and she turns the bathroom's lights on. She places her toiletries on top of the bathroom countertop and she hangs her towel over the shower rod. She grabs both her body wash and shampoo from the bathroom countertop and she places both bottles on the edge of the shower. She strips herself naked and then she gets into the shower. She turns the water on and she gets under the spray of the water, getting both her hair and body wet. She uses both her body wash and shampoo and she then washes it off. She turns off the water and she grabs her towel from where it was just hanging from the shower rod and she dries herself off before she gets out of the shower.

She gets dressed in her night clothes, which consists of a simple white t-shirt and a pair of panties. And before she leaves the bathroom, she flips the light switch off, turning the bathroom lights back off. She walks back out of the bathroom and she sits down on the bed. And then she gets under the bed covers. As soon as her head hits the pillow, Rocky falls asleep instantly. Mia smiles softly at Rocky's sleeping form and then she grabs her own bag. She opens it and she pulls out her own night clothes, which are the same Rocky's night clothes. Mia gets up and off of the bed and she walks over to the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom and she strips herself naked using her right hand. She gets into the shower and she takes a quick one before she uses Rocky's towel. She quickly gets dressed in her night clothes and she leaves the bathroom, turning the bathroom lights off in the process. She walks back over to the bed and she sits back down on the bed and she gets under the bed covers. Mia then scoots herself over to Rocky and she wraps both her arms and legs around Rocky and she falls asleep just a few minutes later, listening to the rhythmic sound of Rocky's breathing.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. And there's the end of the third chapter of True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. I had so much fun writing it and I hope that all of y'all had just as much fun reading it. I will finish writing the fifth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love today and I'll also post it either today or tomorrow. I will also try to make time to write and post the fourth chapter of The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) in the next couple of days. I'm so damn happy that this chapter is longer than the previous two chapters. I promise that in the following chapters, there will be more revealed about Zephyer. And I will also add some more backstory for the Blind Man/Norman Nordstrom. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. There's something else that I would like to tell all of y'all: I have decided that this FanFic will have twelve chapters, instead of th original eight. Mainly because of what I have planned for this FanFic and I honestly don't think that eight chapters will be able to cover all of it. I just wanted to let all of y'all know that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in all of y'all's awesome reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Ash Reveals Things: Part: 4

AN: Hey, y'all and welcome back to True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. This is chapter four and it's really, really fucking good. There will be smut and fluff in this chapter and plenty of plot as well. There will be a lot revealed about Mia in this chapter as well and I really hope that all of y'all will love it. From now, every chapter of this crossover FanFic will be 5k to 6k words long, because there is so much more plot to go and so much will be happening in every single chapter. Or at least I'll try to make the chapters that long. I love to both read and write long chapters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Rocky uses the Motel room key and she opens the door. She pulls it open and she leads the two of them inside of the room. Rocky then closes and locks the door behind them and she walks over to the bed that's in the middle of the Motel room. She places her bag on the bed and she opens it up, pulling out clean night clothes and her toiletries out of her bag. She looks over to Mia who has walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of the bed and she smiles softly at her. She walks over to her and she places her free hand on the back of her neck. She leans down and she kisses her softly, which Mia returns just as softly. They both pull away with loving smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to take a shower okay, Mia?"., Rocky asks her and Mia nods her head in consent. Rocky nods her head back to her and then she walks to the bathroom and she walks inside. She closes the door behind her and she turns the bathroom's lights on. She places her toiletries on top of the bathroom countertop and she hangs her towel over the shower rod. She grabs both her body wash and shampoo from the bathroom countertop and she places both bottles on the edge of the shower. She strips herself naked and then she gets into the shower. She turns the water on and she gets under the spray of the water, getting both her hair and body wet. She uses both her body wash and shampoo and she then washes it off. She turns off the water and she grabs her towel from where it was just hanging from the shower rod and she dries herself off before she gets out of the shower.

She gets dressed in her night clothes, which consists of a simple white t-shirt and a pair of panties. And before she leaves the bathroom, she flips the light switch off, turning the bathroom lights back off. She walks back out of the bathroom and she sits down on the bed. And then she gets under the bed covers. As soon as her head hits the pillow, Rocky falls asleep instantly. Mia smiles softly at Rocky's sleeping form and then she grabs her own bag. She opens it and she pulls out her own night clothes, which are the same Rocky's night clothes. Mia gets up and off of the bed and she walks over to the bathroom. She walks into the bathroom and she strips herself naked using her right hand. She gets into the shower and she takes a quick one before she uses Rocky's towel. She quickly gets dressed in her night clothes and she leaves the bathroom, turning the bathroom lights off in the process. She walks back over to the bed and she sits back down on the bed and she gets under the bed covers. Mia then scoots herself over to Rocky and she wraps both her arms and legs around Rocky and she falls asleep just a few minutes later, listening to the rhythmic sound of Rocky's breathing.

xxxxxx

Mia has been awake for the past several minutes and she can't seem to go back to sleep without having nightmares about had happened at that cabin well over a year ago. Sometime during the night, Mia and Rocky had switched positions. But she's so happy that being with Rocky and having her being a part of her life actually helps keep the nightmares mostly at bay. She has her right hand on the back of Rocky's hair, softly stroking her blonde hair. Rocky wakes up due to Mia's hair stroking and she raises her head up from Mia's chest and they both blush softly at their position. Rocky raises her right hand up and she cups Mia's cheek in her hand. She then leans up towards Mia and she presses her lips against Mia's and they both moan into the kiss.

Rocky moves around a little bit and she straddles Mia's hip, and she grinds her panty covered pussy against Mia's own panty covered pussy and they moan even louder into each other's mouths. Rocky kisses away from Mia's mouth to her neck and Mia moves her head to the side allowing Rocky more access to her neck. Rocky licks, kisses, and nibbles on her neck, earning sharp breaths and soft moans fall from her parted lips and she grips the bed sheets between her fingers. Rocky sits up and she pulls Mia up with her and she reaches behind Mia. She expertly unclips Mia's bra, and she pulls it off of Mia, causing the redhead to blush a deep shade of red and she then throws Mia's bra somewhere onto the floor. She reaches down to Mia's panties and she slides them down Mia's body and shw throws them somewhere on the floor and then she brings her arms back up from Mia's legs. Rocky places her right hand on the center of Mia's chest and she pushes her back onto the bed.

Rocky smirks sexily down at Mia and then places both of her hands on Mia's breasts and she squeezes them softly causing her to moan Rocky's name loudly. Rocky leans down towards Mia's left breast and she flicks her tongue against Mia's left nipple causing her to moan more and arch her back, which presses her breast and nipple farther into Rocky's mouth. She flattens her tongue and she presses her tongue against Mia's now hardening nipple and she drags it across it slowly.

"Oh shit, Rocky. That feels so fucking good. Please don't stop"., Mia moans out to Rocky and Rocky grins against her skin as she continues to lick and suck on her left nipple for several more minutes. She kisses and licks her way over to Mia's right breast and right nipple and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just given to Mia's left breast and left nipple. A few minutes later she kisses and licks her way down Mia's body towards her glistening wet pussy. When she finally gets between Mia's legs, Rocky places both of Mia's legs onto her shoulders.

She lowers her head and she licks up and down Mia's dripping wet slit, causing Mia to cry out in pleasure at the feeling of Rocky's tongue on her dripping lower lips. Rocky licks up and down her slit for a few more minutes and then she moves up to Mia's aching clit and she flicks her tongue rapidly against her clit and Mia can't stop moaning Rocky's name. Rocky then uses her right hand to softly stroke Mia's lower lips as she licks and sucks on her aching clit. She rubs at Mia's opening with her index finger and she starts to slide her finger inside of Mia's wet pussy.

And when her finger is completely inside of Mia's pussy, Rocky feels her inner wall softly clamp down onto it as starts to thrust her finger in and out of Mia. Mia moans get louder and louder until she screams Rocky's name as she cums and her inner walls clamp down onto Rocky's finger. She slows down the thrusting of her finger, helping Mia through her orgasm. Rocky pulls her mouth off off her clit and she slides her finger out of Mia and she kisses her way back up Mia's body. She kisses her softly, letting Mia taste herself on her lips and they moan into each other's mouth. Mia surprises Rocky by flipping them over, and now she's the one on top instead of the other way around. She smiles seductively down at Rocky.

"It's your turn now. I have been waiting for a few days to eat you out again, so let me repay the favor to make you feel just as good as you have just made me feel"., Mia tells her and then she leans down towards Rocky and she kisses her hard, pouring all of her feelings for the other girl into the kiss. She pulls away from their kiss and she helps Rocky take off both her bra and panties. And then the two young women fuck each other for the next two hours.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Hour-Time Skip-xxx

xxxxxx

A couple of hours later after they have had sex, it was after they had sex, they had shared a shower where they had sex again before getting back into the bed and snuggling in each other's arms and falling asleep for the last two hours. And that was until just now when they hear someone knocking on their Motel room door. Both girls groggily wake up at the exact same time. Rocky gets up out of bed first and she quickly gets dressed in clean clothes, which consists of a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She walks over to the door while Mia gets out of the bed and she gets dressed in clean clothes, which consists of an old Vampire Dairies t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Rocky places her right hand on the doorknob, but she doesn't open the door just yet.

"Who is it?"., Rocky asks whoever is knocking on the door. 'I wonder who it is at this time of the morning'., Rocky thinks to herself as she waits for an answer to her question. Mia joins Rocky at the door. Mia gives her a curious a look and Rocky just shrugs her shoulders in answer. 'Who could it be knocking at the door this early in the morning?'., Mia thinks to herself.

"It's me Rocky, Uncle Ash. Ash, Pablo, and Kelly wants all of us to meet up at this library that's close by. Apparently, Ash knows the librarian there and she's an old friend of his from school or something. He just told me that the library has this really creepy looking basement and that's where we are meeting up at, but we're having breakfast at a nearby diner first beforehand. So if you two aren't ready right now, get ready soon"., Uncle Ash replies to her and the two blush slightly. They share a glance with one another and with a nod to each other, they grab their wallets and Mia grabs their Motel room key.

Rocky opens the Motel room door, revealing Uncle Ash, wearing a button-down pink shirt similar to the shirt that Ash himself wears and a pair of blue jeans. Rocky greets him with a hug and he hugs her back. They pull back from their hug and then Uncle steps away from the door and the two women leave their Motel room and Rocky closes and locks the door behind them. Ash glances back to them as he leads them both back to his car.

"Come on, you two. I'm hungry and there are pancakes with our names on them. I'm paying, so let's get going. Ash, Pablo, and Kelly have already have left, so they're probably already there"., Uncle Ash says to them and the three of them get into Uncle Ash's car and he drives the three of them to the nearest diner, and ten less than ten minutes when they arrive at the diner, Uncle pulls into the parking lot of the diner and he parks right next to Ash's car. He kills the car's engine and the three of them exit the Impala. Uncle Ash locks the car up and the three walk into the diner for their much-needed breakfast.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Hour-Time Skip-xxx

xxxxxx

It's another two hours when Rocky, Mia, Uncle Ash, Ash, Pablo and Kelly leave the diner and the six of them arrive at the local library where Ash's old friend, Flynn who's one of three librarian's in the library. Both Ash's pull into the library's parking lot and they park into two empty parking spaces that are right next to each other. Both Uncle Ash and Ash kill their engines and they get out of their cars quickly followed by their passengers. Uncle Ash and Ash lock their cars up and the six of them walk to the front entrance of the library. Ash pulls the library door open and he holds it open for his friends to enter the library first and then walks into the library last and he closes the library door behind him.

He walks right over to the front desk, where the rest of the group is already standing in front of and he sees Flynn, an older woman in her fifty's, but looks to be in her late thirties. She's slim and a little curvy, with a beautiful face that could be on the cover of People Magazine. When he reaches the front desk, he places both of his hands on the front desk and he says in a low voice.

"Hey, baby. Remember me, Ashley J. Williams?. We had that amazing night way back in senior year of high school?"., Ash asks her and Flynn turns to face him and her eyes widen in surprise when sees him because of how that it's been since she had last seen him. 'I really do hope that she remembers me. She's one hell of a woman. She's the one that got away'., Ash thinks to himself as he waits for her to answer him.

'Ash Williams?. I haven't seen him in years. He doesn't even know about our daughter Brandy. I really do have to tell him about her, but we have to catch up first. Especially after that really confusing phone call that we had this morning. I thought that it was a joke, but it really was Ash on the phone'., Flynn thinks to herself before she replies to Ash's question.

"Well, Ash. It's been over thirty years since the last time that I saw you. How have you been over the years"., Flynn asks him with a hint of humor laced in her voice. 'I really hope that he's been doing well'., Flyyn thinks to herself. Ash chuckles uneasily before he replies to her.

"A lot actually. Way too much. That's one reason why we're here. The second reason of why we're here is because, we are in a fuckload of trouble right now and that's why my friends and I are here. We need your help. I remember hearing that this library has a basement/conference room and we need to use it, only for a couple of hours, three max. And I remember how shitty I was back then and I promise that I will explain everything to you or at least the best that I can, because it's very fucking complicated"., Ash says to her and Flynn is quite surprised and touched by his short speech. 'I really hope that she does help us and I will explain everything to her'., Ash thinks to himself as he waits for Flynn to reply to him. 'Wow, Ash sounds serious. I'll help him out, but just this once'., Flynn thinks to herself before she replies to Ash.

Flynn nods to him and she walks out from behind the library's front desk and she walks towards Ash and his friends. Ash, Uncle Ash, Rocky, Mia, Pablo and Kelly all watch her as she pulls a ring of keys from one of her pants pockets and she quickly shows the group of six the key that she had just found, and then she takes it off of the ring of keys and she hands the key over to Ash.

"I'll show you and your friends where the basement is, but you owe me, Ash. And you me big time, okay?"., Flynn tells him and Ash nods to her. She nods back to him and then she walks in fronts of them as she leads them to where the library's basement/conference room is located and the six of them follow close behind her. Flynn leads them through the many aisles's of the library before leading them to a back room. She stops right in front of the door and she points to it, smiling.

"Well, here we are. This is the door to the basement/conference room. The key that I just gave to you Ash, unlocks this door and it will lead you and your friends to it. There's a huge a table down there along with a lot of chairs to seat about twenty people. When you guys are done, just come back up and then you can just bring me back the key"., Flynn says and Ash nods and smiles at her and she does the same. She then walks back to the library's front desk. Ash uses the key to unlock the door and he pulls it open to reveal a set of stairs that leads down to the basement. Ash is the first one to walk down the steps followed by the rest of the group.

It's just a few minutes when they finally reach the bottom of the steps and that's when Ash sees a light switch and he flips it on. And a few ceiling lights come on. enveloping the room with warm light. The basement is not very big, but it's big enough for a huge ass table with around twenty chairs. Ash walks forward to the table and he takes a corner chair and Uncle Ash, Rocky, Mia, Pablo, and Kelly walks towards the table and they all sit down in chairs that are closer to Ash. He looks at all of his friends and he smiles at the five of them.

"Okay, the five of you are probably all wondering why in the fuck that I brought all of you here to this library's basement. Well, it's because there's no place else that we can talk to each other without anybody else hearing our conversation. I want to tell all of you about how I had found out about this new prophecy. Well, a few months ago I found another Necronomicon and I wanted it translated. So I called an old college buddy of mine, named Ansagar Johansson. When we were in college together, he was studying to be a translator of ancient texts. I called him and I had asked him to translate the new Necronomicon for me. He said that I could leave it with him while he translated it for me and that's exactly what I did. When I went to his house drop off the Necronomicon, I stayed for a couple of hours so that we could catch up for a little while and then I left.

He said that it could take him a few days to translate it for me. And it's about two weeks later when Ansagar calls me back to tell that he had translated it and he told to come back to pick both Necronomicon and it's translation. And an hour later, I drive back to his place to get them both. Wel when I get there, he's being absorbed by this tall ass tar looking demon. I mean that he had literally absorbed my friend. I ran over to kill the motherfucker, but he opened a portal and the two of us got sucked into it. I had no idea where I was and it took me what felt like years to get back home. But I had managed to get back some of the translated papers. I had ended back up at Ansagar's place. And ever since that day I had tried to find out as much as I could about him. It took me a while to find out what his name is and his name is Zephyer. He's a high-level demon. And not to mention that he's the demon of fate and destruction. That's all That I had to tell you guys"., Ash tells the five of them. And the five of them stare back at him with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws.

"Holy shit, jefe. That's a lot to take in. Like a lot"., Pablo says and the rest of the groups nod their heads in agreement with Pablo. Mia decides to ask Ash a question that has been on her mind since she had met him and everyone else.

"Ash, so how are we going to kill Zephyer and end this fucking shit once and for all?"., Mia asks him and Ash smirks at her before he replies to her. 'I really hope that this will help her and the rest of them'., Ash thinks to himself.

"Well, Mia, that's why I got all of us together. Like I said when we had first met back at the cabin. In order to stop him, we have to fix our three dimensions, because our three dimensions hold the universe together, that's what the translated pages said and hopefully, after that, we can save everyone when we finally kill that fuckhead"., Ash replies to her and everyone else nods. And after that, the group talks for another hour before they get up and off of the chairs that they have been sitting in for the past couple of hours. And then that's when it happens. The lights start to flicker on and off and then they just stay off.

"Oh, shit"., All six of them say at the exact same time. It's so pitch black that not any of the six people can see anything at all. Rocky reaches into her right leg blue jeans pants pocket and she turns the flashlight app. She moves her phone around the room, scanning the room to see if there's anything in the room. And that's when she sees it: A tall tar black form standing in one of the far corners of the room, and when it runs to her, she screams out in terror. But then she's pushed out of the way by Ash. He turns to face his friends. "Get her out of here, now. Go. I got this motherfucker. I'll be right behind you guys"., He tells the five of them and then they run up the stairs and out of there, while Ash stays behind to fight Zephyer. The five of them rest their hands on their knees while they pant hard for breath. When they hear a loud scream of pain that can only be from Ash, all of the lights flicker back to life. Rocky turns to face the other direction when she hears running. It's Flynn that's running towards them and she stops when she's just a few feet away from them.

"What the fuck was that about and what the fuck is going here?"., Flynn whisper-yells at Rocky, but before she can respond to Ash's old friend the door to the basement bursts open and everyone turns to see what had just happened. It's Ash that had just kicked the door open. He's holding his left side tightly and he's gasping hard for breath. Everyone, including Rocky looks down to where he's holding his left side and she sees that he's bleeding and he's bleeding bad, he was stabbed in his left side with Zephyer's dagger while he was fighting Zephyer just a few minutes ago. He looks into her eyes and he smirks just as he had earlier.

"Well, that was fun"., Ash says as he walks past the door to the basement. He walks over to his six friends including Flynn and then he falls to the ground unconscious. Everyone stares panic and worried filled eyes at Ash's fallen form. None of them could believe it. Their friend and deadit killing machine, Ashley J. Williams might just be dead or dying.

"Ash!"., Rocky, Mia, Uncle Ash, Pablo, Kelly, and Flynn all scream at the exact same time. The six of them rush over to him, while Flynn calls for an ambulance. They can't lose Ash, not now and not ever. They are going to need him for the coming war. The whole of existence will need all of Ash's friends and Ash to save it. Only time will tell if that is indeed true.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter. Ohh a cliffhanger. I hope that all of y'all have enjoyed reading this chapter. That's my first time writing a cliffhanger like that. I hope that I have written it well enough. I'll try to update chapter five sometime next week. And I'll also try to update both chapter six of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love and chapter five of The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) either next week or the week after that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in all of y'all's awesome reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: There are other things that I have to tell all of y'all: One: An Australian Writer gets full credit for the name of Ansaagar Johansson (My OC Character). I just want to say thank you for that. And Two: When I'm finished working on and writing my three current FanFic's, I will take a short break from writing and then I'll start work on the next sequel to True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead. But that will be a while from now. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in all of y'all's awesome reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Ash Is Hurt?: Part: 5

AN: Hey, y'all and welcome back to True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. And I have decided to write and post this fifth chapter early. This chapter will mostly feature plot. And Uncle Ash will get a love interest soon. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this chapter. There is a bit of a time of a time skip in this chapter. And there will be a flashback here in this fifth chapter as well, but it's a very short flashback. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Well, Mia, that's why I got all of us together. Like I said when we had first met back at the cabin. In order to stop him, we have to fix our three dimensions, because our three dimensions hold the universe together, that's what the translated pages said and hopefully, after that, we can save everyone when we finally kill that fuckhead"., Ash replies to her and everyone else nods. And after that, the group talks for another hour before they get up and off of the chairs that they have been sitting in for the past couple of hours. And then that's when it happens. The lights start to flicker on and off and then they just stay off.

"Oh, shit"., All six of them say at the exact same time. It's so pitch black that not any of the six people can see anything at all. Rocky reaches into her right leg blue jeans pants pocket and she turns the flashlight app. She moves her phone around the room, scanning the room to see if there's anything in the room. And that's when she sees it: A tall tar black form standing in one of the far corners of the room, and when it runs to her, she screams out in terror. But then she's pushed out of the way by Ash. He turns to face his friends. "Get her out of here, now. Go. I got this motherfucker. I'll be right behind you guys"., He tells the five of them and then they run up the stairs and out of there, while Ash stays behind to fight Zephyer. The five of them rest their hands on their knees while they pant hard for breath. When they hear a loud scream of pain that can only be from Ash, all of the lights flicker back to life. Rocky turns to face the other direction when she hears running. It's Flynn that's running towards them and she stops when she's just a few feet away from them.

"What the fuck was that about and what the fuck is going here?"., Flynn whisper-yells at Rocky, but before she can respond to Ash's old friend the door to the basement bursts open and everyone turns to see what had just happened. It's Ash that had just kicked the door open. He's holding his left side tightly and he's gasping hard for breath. Everyone, including Rocky looks down to where he's holding his left side and she sees that he's bleeding and he's bleeding bad, he was stabbed in his left side with Zephyer's dagger while he was fighting Zephyer just a few minutes ago. He looks into her eyes and he smirks just as he had earlier.

"Well, that was fun"., Ash says as he walks past the door to the basement. He walks over to his six friends including Flynn and then he falls to the ground unconscious. Everyone stares panic and worried filled eyes at Ash's fallen form. None of them could believe it. Their friend and deadit killing machine, Ashley J. Williams might just be dead or dying.

"Ash!"., Rocky, Mia, Uncle Ash, Pablo, Kelly, and Flynn all scream at the exact same time. The six of them rush over to him, while Flynn calls for an ambulance. They can't lose Ash, not now and not ever. They are going to need him for the coming war. The whole of existence will need all of Ash's friends and Ash to save it. Only time will tell if that is indeed true.

xxxxxx

xxx-Flashback-A Few Minutes Earlier-xxx

xxxxxx

Ash smiles a little bit to himself as he watches his friends make their escape up the stairs and out of the basement and away from Zephyer. When he feels the demon move towards him, more than he actually hears him move. Ash quickly jumps to the side just as the Zephyer rushes towards him and he tries to attack him with his dagger. Ash glances at him out of the corner of his left eye and he smirks smugly to himself as Zephyer growls angrily at him. And then a second later, Zephyer turns back around to face him. 'This demon motherfucker has no idea who he's fucking with and that will be his mistake'., Ash thinks to himself as he waits for Zepyher to make another move against him.

"Do you really think that you can beat him without your precious chainsaw?"., Zephyer asks him tauntingly. And Ash just continues to smirk at the demon. 'If Ash really thinks that he can beat me without either his chainsaw, he has another thing coming'., The demon thinks to himself. Zephyer watches as Ash raises his right hand up into the air and then he presses a button that's just under his thumb. And that's when a small scythe slides out from his hand, which both ends up surprising and shocking Zephyer. Ash continues to smirk at the evil demon and he gives his scythe a few practice swings to test it's weight out just a little bit.

"Pretty fucking cool, huh?. Yeah, Pablo added this baby to my hand after he had watched an anime tv series. Soul Eater, I think that it's called. I only watched a few English dubbed episodes on his Blu-Ray box set. I can't read subtitles because my eyes hurt. It was pretty good too and that's why I have this new scythe weapon inside of my hand. You know just in case I lost my chainsaw. I'm kinda glad that I don't have my chainsaw. I get to test my new weapon out on you right here and right now. So come on ugly, you want some?. Come on, let's go. Come get some"., Ash taunts the demon by using some of his old one-liners. Zephyer smirks at Ash and he pulls out another dagger similar to the first one.

Ash gets into a defensive stance and then Zephyer rushes towards Ash, and he tries to stab him with both of his daggers but Ash deflects it with his scythe and he pushes the demon away from him. Ash rushes him and swipes towards his head with his scythe, but the demon ducks and he thrusts the dagger at Ash's stomach and Ash jumps back away from him. Ash moves towards him once more and swings his scythe at Zephyer and this time, he manages to slice his right side and some black blood oozes out of the cut. Zephyer howls in both anger and pain at the hit of his scythe that Ash had managed to land on him. Zepyher then rushes towards Ash once more and the two start swinging and swiping their blades at each other, trying cut or slice the other's skin with their sharp blades.

And that is until Zephyer manages to stab Ash in his left side. Ash gasps out in a strangled breath as Zephyer pulls out one of his daggers from the flesh of the now wounded Ash and Ash takes him by surprise when he swings his scythe for the last time during this fight and he cuts the demon in his left leg, leaving a pretty nasty looking gash. Ash smirks at him once more as he pulls his scythe out of Zephyer and the demon vanishes, making his escape away from the human, while Ash turns around to face the stairs.

He presses the button on his right hand, and the scythe returns back inside. He then places his left hand to his stab wound to try and stop the bleeding, while he uses his right hand to grasp the wall and he walks back up the stairs to where his friends are safe and sound. When Ash reaches the door to the basement he takes a deep breath and then he uses his left shoulder to burst the door open. He finds it hard to focus his eyes which are quickly becoming blurry, but he manages to make eye contact with all of them. He slowly makes his way forward and he smirks at them.

"Well, that was fun"., Ash says and then he collapses to the ground and right before he loses consciousness, he hears his friends scream his name all at the same time. 'Well, at least I kept them safe from harm. If I die today, I made sure that they make it out of this shit alive'., Ash thinks to himself as he passes out from both blood loss and from the pain of being stabbed. And that's when everything fades to black.  
xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Flashback-Time Skip-A Graveyard-Two Months-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After Ash was stabbed by Zephyer with his dagger he was in a coma for about two weeks and then he woke up. He had to stay in the hospital for about a month and a half before he could leave. And now Ash is doing just fine. Rocky, Mia, Uncle Ash, Pablo, and Kelly were quite worried for his health, but he did recover eventually from his stab wound. Luckily, the dagger had missed all vital organs and arteries. After he was admitted to the hospital all they had to do was just stop the bleeding and sew the wound up. And that's just exactly what happened. The group is still in Las Vegas trying to find the Necronomicon that Zephyer had stolen from Ash, but they don't have any new leads at the moment. And the group is still staying in the Motel that they were staying at when they had first shown up in Las, Vegas about two months earlier.

It wasn't too long after he had woken from his coma, Flynn had told him about their daughter Brandy Dawson. Brandy visited him in the hospital a few days later with her mom, Flynn and her girlfriend, Rachel Manning. She and Ash had talked for hours trying to make up for lost time. She had also told him that she's a lesbian and she's dating her best friend, Rachel Manning. And he was pretty accepting and supportive of his daughter and her girlfriend both being lesbians and dating each other. Both Brandy and Rachel were quite happy that Ash was so accepting and supportive of them both being lesbians and dating each other.

And right now at this very moment, the group including, Ash, Uncle Ash, Rocky, Mia, Pablo, and Kelly leave Las, Vegas when they hear news of people getting killed and murdered by strange looking monsters with white eyes and weird scary looking faces. The news of the strange killings and murders came all the way from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The group says goodbye to Flynn, Brandy, and Rachel for the time being and the six of them leave for Sioux Falls, South Dakota and it doesn't take them but a little over two days to arrive in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

They find a Motel named Valley Inn Motel and the two Ash's pull their cars into the Motel's parking lot. They find two empty parking spots and they park their cars. And they kill the engines and all six exit the cars and they get their bags out of the cars. Ash and Uncle Ash sign them in and they get the six of them Motel rooms and they share the rooms just like they did back in Las, Vegas with Ash and Uncle Ash, Pablo and Kelly, and Mia and Rocky. And about two hours later the six of them are asleep in their Motel rooms.

And the next day the six of them go into town to check out the murder scenes and to see if the killings and the murders are really because of deadites and other kinds of demons. They spend the rest of the day checking the town for clues and they didn't find anything at all, so before the six of them head back to their Motel, they head to a Burger King that's pretty close to where they are staying. And after dinner the six of them head back to their Motel for the night to get some much-needed rest due to the long day.

xxxxxx

xxx-Detroit, Michigan-Rocky And Uncle Ash's Dimension-Two Months Ago-xxx

xxxxxx

Shortly after his fight with Ash, Zephyer teleported himself back to where the Blind Man/Norman Norstrom's house is located. He finds himself right in front of the old man's door sometime after five in the evening. He looks at the windows of the house and he sees that the old man's bedroom lights are on and he knocks hard on the front door. 'I would have teleported myself right into his house, but I'm quite weak from my fight with Ash, since he had somehow managed to cut me with his scythe'., Zepyher thinks to himself as he waits for Norman to open his front door and let him into his house. And just a few minutes later, his wish is answered when he hears heavy footsteps coming towards the front door and then Norman pauses at his front door before he opens it. 'I wonder who it is at this time of the day'., Norman thinks to himself.

"Who is it?"., Norman asks and Zephyer smirks a little to himself before he replies to the old blind man. 'I have him exactly where I want him and he has no idea how fucked he is now'., Zephyer thinks to himself before he answers the old man.

"It's me, Zepyher. And as much as pains me to say this or even ask this of anyone, I need your help. I was fighting my enemy, Ashley J. Williams and I was injured. Not too bad, but it's not good either. My healing isn't working like it should be. I must come in for first aid"., Zephyer explains to Norman through his door. Norman nods and he opens the door and he steps aside so that Zephyer can come inside. And once the demon walks inside of his house Norman closes and locks the door behind the two of them. Zephyer walks farther into the house and Norman follows right behind the evil demon.

xxxxxx

xxx-Sioux Falls, South Dakota-Ash's Dimension-A Graveyard-Two Months Later-xxx

It's been two months since Norman had patched Zephyer up after his fight with Ash. Zephyer stood in the middle of a graveyard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota to do something that he realized that he should have done months ago when he had first encountered Ash. 'I should have never underestimated him and I will not be doing that again'., Zepyher thinks to himself as he raises both of his arms up in the high above his head and then he starts to chant a spell from the Necronomicon in the very language that it was written in by The Dark Ones all those thousands of years ago; Sumerian and as the demon chanted in Sumerian, dark purple almost black clouds started to form in the night sky even though it's nearly eleven in the middle of the night. He chanted and chanted for nearly two hours and during that time, it had started to rain and thunder began to rumble and lighting started, but all of sudden it stopped when Zephyer ended his chanting. He just stands there as if he's been frozen solid, but he's still breathing lightly waiting for something to happen.

And then only a second later it does indeed happen; Hands of the undead started to punch through where they were buried and it doesn't very long for hundreds of deadites to rise from their graves and surround their new leader; Zephyer and he smirks evilly as he stares at his brand new army of deadites fresh from their earthly graves. He looks in the direction where Ash, Rocky, Mia, and the rest of their friends are staying at for the next few days during thier stay in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and he reaches out his right arm and he points in that direction.

"My undead deadite army, I have brought you all back from the dead to so that you can help me kill my enemy, Ash Williams, and all of his friends. Now let's go kill both him and his friends and let's end this once and for all"., Zephyer tells his undead army and then both he and his army march towards the group to kill them and destroy everything that exists. 'Ash and friends won't know what hits him'., Zephyer thinks to himself as he and army continue to march on towards the Valley In Motel to kill both Ash and his friends once and for all.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fifth chapter. I'm sorry that not very much actually happens in this chapter, but there a lot more will definitely be way more happening in the next chapter, chapter six, and it will be fucking awesome. I'll update both Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love and The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) sometime this week or next week. And I'll try to write and post the six chapter of this FanFic either sometime next week or the week after that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in all of y'all's awesome reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. There's something else that will like to tell all of y'all real quick: I have a poll up right now if any of y'all would like to vote in the poll. And that's pretty much all that I have to say for right now. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in all of y'all's awesome reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Guys In Trouble: Part: 6

AN: Hey y'all and welcome back to True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. This is the six chapter and I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'm sorry that it's been about a week since I have written and posted a new chapter, and so I have decided to write and post this six chapter today. So here it is. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: xxx-Sioux Falls, South Dakota-Ash's Dimension-A Graveyard-Two Months Later-xxx

It's been two months since Norman had patched Zephyer up after his fight with Ash. Zephyer stood in the middle of a graveyard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota to do something that he realized that he should have done months ago when he had first encountered Ash. 'I should have never underestimated him and I will not be doing that again'., Zepyher thinks to himself as he raises both of his arms up in the high above his head and then he starts to chant a spell from the Necronomicon in the very language that it was written in by The Dark Ones all those thousands of years ago; Sumerian and as the demon chanted in Sumerian, dark purple almost black clouds started to form in the night sky even though it's nearly eleven in the middle of the night. He chanted and chanted for nearly two hours and during that time, it had started to rain and thunder began to rumble and lighting started, but all of sudden it stopped when Zephyer ended his chanting. He just stands there as if he's been frozen solid, but he's still breathing lightly waiting for something to happen.

And then only a second later it does indeed happen; Hands of the undead started to punch through where they were buried and it doesn't very long for hundreds of deadites to rise from their graves and surround their new leader; Zephyer and he smirks evilly as he stares at his brand new army of deadites fresh from their earthly graves. He looks in the direction where Ash, Rocky, Mia, and the rest of their friends are staying at for the next few days during their stay in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and he reaches out his right arm and he points in that direction.

"My undead deadite army, I have brought you all back from the dead to so that you can help me kill my enemy, Ash Williams, and all of his friends. Now let's go kill both him and his friends and let's end this once and for all"., Zephyer tells his undead army and then both he and his army march towards the group to kill them and destroy everything that exists. 'Ash and friends won't know what hits him'., Zephyer thinks to himself as he and army continue to march on towards the Valley In Motel to kill both Ash and his friends once and for all.

xxxxxx

xxx-At The Valley Inn Motel-Two Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Rocky and Mia lay asleep in each other's arms completely naked in their Motel room bed. A couple of hours after the two women had fallen asleep in each other's arms, they woke up feeling hungry and they ate some leftovers from their previous dinner. And then they had made love to one another for a couple of hours during the early hours before they had once again fallen asleep in each other's arms in their Motel room bed. It's nearly four in the morning on a quite early Monday morning.

Mia's eyes flutter open when she hears a weird noise from outside and she shakes Rocky awake worriedly just in case it's a monster or something that they have to fight. Rocky's eyes flutter open and she groans sleepily as she wakes up and she looks over to her girlfriend. Rocky sits up quietly in bed and Mia does the same. Mia uses her right hand to move some of Rocky's hair behind her ear and Rocky blushes bright red. Mia giggles at how cute Rocky is being and she pecks her lips softly and they both blush a deeper shade of red. And then they gaze lovingly into one another's eyes.

"It's a pretty good morning, isn't it Rocky?"., Mia asks her with a smile on her beautiful face and Rocky returns it with one of her very own smiles. 'I love Rocky so much. I have never so happy before. She makes my life better'., Mia thinks to herself. Rocky smiles softly at her once more. And then Rocky places both of her hands on Mia's shoulders.

"Mia, every morning that we wake up in bed together is a good morning, even a great morning, I love you"., Rocky says to her and Mia's heart melts at Rocky's quite beautiful and touching words. Mia's eyes start to tear up a little bit and she buries her face into Rocky's chest and Rocky then wraps both of her arms around Mia and she holds her while she cries. Mia stops crying a few minutes later and she pulls away Rocky's chest and then she starts to wipe her own tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying. I don't do it often"., Mia says to her girlfriend and Rocky smiles softly at her. Rocky leans forward and she kisses her softly, which Mia returns just as softly. They both pull away from their soft kiss and they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes once more. 'I can't wait for all of this to be finally over because all that I want to do is settle down with Rocky and just have a wonderful life with her'., Mia thinks to herself before she replies to Rocky.

"Oh Rocky, I love you too. Now let's go take a shower. Together. We haven't done that in a while, not since we had first made love to each other'., Mia replies to Rocky and they blush a deep shade of red as they remember their very first time having sex with each other. Rocky nods to her and the two women get out of bed to go take a shower. They both grab some clean clothes and clean underwear as well before the two of them head to the bathroom to finally take their shared shower in a long time.

And about twenty minutes later Rocky and Mia get out of the shower and they then start to get dressed in their clean clothes and clean underwear, they both hear screaming from outside. They share a worried and scared look before they both grab their weapons; Rocky grabs her baseball bat and Mia picks up her chainsaw, she places onto her left arm and she pulls the string that's attached to the on switch, turning it on and she looks over to Rocky and she smirks at her. Rocky returns her smirk with one of her own smirks.

"Let's go kick some deadite ass"., Mia says and Rocky nods to her. The two women run over to the Motel room door and Mia opens it, looking outside and their eyes widen and they both gasp in surprise at seeing about sixty or so deadites overrun the Motel. They quickly scan the area for their friends and they find them killing deadites left, right and center. They share another look with each other before they rush outside of their Motel room and they join the fight to help their friends and save the town.

Mia and Rocky run over to where Ash and Uncle Ash are having trouble killing several deadites, which Mia and Rocky help kill when one of the deadites try to take a bite out of Rocky from behind, she ducks down when she sees Mia raise her chainsaw up in the air and just as Rocky ducks down Mia slashes at the deadite with her weapon slicing off its head covering both Mia and Rocky with its blood. The deadite's head rolls across the parking lot until it reaches the grass and it stops, finally laying still, while its body falls to the ground right in front of Mia. Rocky then gets back up to her feet and she and Mia go after more deadites.

Ash and Uncle Ash then walk over to help save a couple and their two kids get into their car because several deadites are trying to eat and kill them. A few minutes later, Pablo and Kelly come out of their own Motel room with their own weapons and they join the fight as well. And several minutes after that, the six of them are all crowded together in a tight circle with their back pressed against one another's while they fight off the remaining deadites. And during the fight Ash and Uncle Ash, kill several deadites, cutting their heads off and slicing them in two getting themselves covered blood and guts.

Mia and Rocky do the same thing, killing several of their own deadites, Mia cutting two of their heads off at the same time with their blood covering her all over, while Rocky bashes one head in and she knocks one deadite's head clean off of it's shoulder's, getting blood all over her face and shirt. While that's going on, right next to them Kelly and Pablo kill their own batch of deadite's, using their machete's slicing off and cutting them up killing them, while covering the couple with the deadite's blood and guts.

And within fifteen minutes the six of them have killed all of the deadites that were just trying to kill all of them, not to mention the countless innocent people that were almost all killed, but there were a couple of casualties, they were just some homophobes waving homophobic signs. Everybody that had survived the sudden and deadly attack of the now dead and taken care of the deadite army are congratulating the heroes. The six of them talk with several other people that are also staying at the Motel along with them. After they all showers and clean up, the six of them stand outside of the Mote right next to their two cars. And they all trying to figure out who actually had caused the deadite army to attack them at their Motel. But Ash thinks that he knows exactly who was behind it. He and the five of them are talking about what just happened.

"I think I know who brought those deadite fuckers to kill us. It has to be Zephyer, I mean do we know of anyone else that could do something like that?. So it had to be him, so now all that we have to do is somehow track him down. But first, we have to find the new Necronomicon before he does and uses it to end, well everything"., Ash says to the other five members of his group. "I think that there's a cemetery that's about an hour or two away from here, so let's go check it out and see if that's where all of those deadite fuckers came from"., Ash tells them after a few seconds and the other five people nod their heads in agreement.

They check out of their Motel rooms as they have already packed all of their bags back up and had placed all of them back into their cars. After they have checked out, Ash, Kelly and Pablo get into their car, while Uncle Ash, Rocky, and Mia get into their car and the six of them pull out of their parking spots and the Motel's parking lot and onto the road and they drive towards the cemetery to investigate where the all of the recent deadites had come from to attack them.

xxxxxx

xxx-Sioux Falls, South Dakota-Sioux Falls, Cemetery-Ninty Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Zepypher stands atop a mausoleum as he watches his enemies drive up to the cemetery and pull into the parking lot. Ash and Uncle Ash park their cars and they kill their car's engines. He watches them as they get out of their cars. Once out of their cars, the six of them gather all of their weapons as they make their way farther into the cemetery, where Zepyher is waiting for them to fall into his trap, which the evil demon has been planning for quite a long time now.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go, the six chapter. I apologize for the weeklong wait for this chapter. I had a really, really bad case of writer's block, but I'm good now. And I really hope that all of y'all have really loved and enjoyed reading this six chapter. It was my first time writing gore like that and I hope that it wasn't disappointing at all and that all of y'all really loved it. I will try to write and post the next chapter, chapter seven sometime soon maybe by either next Monday or Tuesday. I will try write and post my other three FanFic's soon as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in all of y'all's awesome reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Mia Meets New Friends: Part:7

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry that's it been so long since I have written and posted a new chapter of True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too, so here's the seventh chapter. And it's a really good chapter too. I have been dealing with a lot of stupid fucking shit this past month which is why it has taken me so long to get this seven chapter written and posted, but I am back and I have never been better in my entire life, really. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: And within fifteen minutes the six of them have killed all of the deadites that were just trying to kill all of them, not to mention the countless innocent people that were almost all killed, but there were a couple of casualties, they were just some homophobes waving homophobic signs. Everybody that had survived the sudden and deadly attack of the now dead and taken care of the deadite army are congratulating the heroes. The six of them talk with several other people that are also staying at the Motel along with them. After they all showers and clean up, the six of them stand outside of the Mote right next to their two cars. And they all trying to figure out who actually had caused the deadite army to attack them at their Motel. But Ash thinks that he knows exactly who was behind it. He and the five of them are talking about what just happened.

"I think I know who brought those deadite fuckers to kill us. It has to be Zephyer, I mean do we know of anyone else that could do something like that?. So it had to be him, so now all that we have to do is somehow track him down. But first, we have to find the new Necronomicon before he does and uses it to end, well everything"., Ash says to the other five members of his group. "I think that there's a cemetery that's about an hour or two away from here, so let's go check it out and see if that's where all of those deadite fuckers came from"., Ash tells them after a few seconds and the other five people nod their heads in agreement.

They check out of their Motel rooms as they have already packed all of their bags back up and had placed all of them back into their cars. After they have checked out, Ash, Kelly and Pablo get into their car, while Uncle Ash, Rocky, and Mia get into their car and the six of them pull out of their parking spots and the Motel's parking lot and onto the road and they drive towards the cemetery to investigate where the all of the recent deadites had come from to attack them.

xxxxxx

xxx-Sioux Falls, South Dakota-Sioux Falls, Cemetery-Ninty Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Zepypher stands atop a mausoleum as he watches his enemies drive up to the cemetery and pull into the parking lot. Ash and Uncle Ash park their cars and they kill their car's engines. He watches them as they get out of their cars. Once out of their cars, the six of them gather all of their weapons as they make their way farther into the cemetery, where Zepyher is waiting for them to fall into his trap, which the evil demon has been planning for quite a long time now. He smirks as he watches the group and he decides that it's time for the phase in his plan and then he teleports away to start some more trouble for the good guys.

xxxxxx

The group of six friends make their way towards the middle of the cemetery. Rocky shivers a little bit from the cold and she pulls herself closer to Mia and Mia wraps her right hand around Rocky's waist. Mia smiles at her and she gives Rocky a quick peck on her right cheek, which causes her to blush lightly. After that, they continue to walk with their friends in the cemetery. When Mia hears a noise that is coming from her left and she aims her flashlight in that direction and she makes her way towards the sound.

And the rest of the group looks over to it and a second later, they all hear two sets of footsteps coming from that direction. And only a moment or two later, they see a pair of flashlights and two young men. One is brunette and quite handsome with strong features. He looks to be around five foot ten, while the other young man has platinum blonde hair stands around six feet and also with strong features and he looks to be a little older than the brunette.

The two men share a look with one another before they look back to the other group of people. Ash looks between the two men and he just couldn't believe it, because it's been years since the last time that he had seen them. He walks towards them and he hugs them both, which they both return.

"Well, I don't fucking believe it. Alex, Lucas. What are you two doing here?. I haven't seen you guys since your wedding a few years back. So what's going on?"., Ash asks them both. Alex, the platinum blonde haired man who's in his late twenties walks closer to Ash and he smiles at him. Lucas is also in his late twenties as well.

"Ash, here's the thing. My husband, Lucas and I have been trying to find Zephyer, the demon that took my Dad, Ansagar Johansson for the past several months. We couldn't track him, but we could track you guys. We wanted to say something, let you what we were doing, but we had to be careful that Zephyer didn't find out that we were trying to find him through you. And hopefully, he still doesn't"., Alex tells Ash and the rest of the group nods their heads. Ash's smile becomes a smirk at seeing Alex and Lucas. He hasn't seen them in years. Everyone else is shocked that Ash's old friend had a kid or that his kid is married. Ash didn't have a chance to tell them.

"That's actually a pretty smart plan, Alex. Not letting the bad guy know that you are tracking him. We should have done that, but we didn't do that. So have you two searched the entire cemetery?. We just got here and it looks like you guys have been for a while"., Ash asks them and this time it's Lucas that answers him.

"Yep, we did. We have been here for almost three hours. We haven't found jack fucking shit. Alex and I thought we heard something and that's how we just found you guys"., Lucas replies to Ash. Ash nods again. Mia looks from one person to the next for a few minutes before she settles her eyes on Ash.

"Ash, I think that we should be getting the fuck out of here. This place is creepy as shit and I just want to cuddle up in bed with my girlfriend and watch tv. How about we catch up outside the cemetery?"., Mia asks them. Mia walks over to Rocky who wraps her arms around her girlfriends' waist. Alex and Lucas smile softly at the cute couple.

And then a minute later they all nod in answer and the eight of them walk to the front of the cemetery. And as soon as they all exit the cemetery, Alex, and Lucas walk over to their car, which is actually parked across the street from the old creepy ass cemetery. Rocky and the rest of her friends follow their new friends over to their car. Alex and Lucas lean against their car and they both look over to Ash.

"Ash, what's going on?. Have you guys found out anything about Zephyer or why he took my Dad?"., Alex asks him and Ask shares a look with all of his friends, who all nod to him giving him the okay to tell Alex and Lucas everything that has happened recently. He looks back to Alex and Lucas and he tells them everything that has happened recently, to Mia landing in their Dimension to him fighting Zephyer to right now.

"Fucking hell, Ash that's a hell of a lot to take in. Jesus, all that shit actually fucking happened?"., Alex asks him once more and Ash nods. Alex nods back at him. 'I can't fucking believe it. But it makes sense, I guess. At least we know what kind of bad guy that we're dealing with now'., Alex thinks to himself. Alex looks back to Ash and his friends and he smiles at them, which they return. "How about we head back to the Motel to get some sleep and then we can talk in the morning after we all have had a good night's sleep?"., Alex asks them. They all nod and then they all get into their cars.

And the eight of them drive back to the Motel, when after they get back there, Ash, Uncle Ash, Pablo, Kelly, Mia, Rocky, Alex and Lucas all go to their Motel rooms where they head into their Motel rooms and sleep for the rest of the night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there all of y'all go, the seventh chapter of True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too. I'm so sorry that it has been well over a fucking month since I have written and posted a chapter for this FanFic. Well here it is and I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. The two characters that I have just introduced in this chapter are two of my OC's and they are main characters in this FanFic and they will be in the sequel, True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead III, which I will start writing and posting sometime later this year, I just don't know when that will be. I apologize for how short that this chapter really is, but the next chapter will be longer than this chapter and it's going to be fucking awesome.

I promise that I will start writing and posting chapters for my other current Fics soon, like maybe sometime I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
